To Be Kept Waiting
by RaimeiMegami64
Summary: "To be kept waiting...I don't like it, un." "You're worried I'll not come back. Don't worry so much. I won't leave you, I promise." SasoDei lemony goodness!


AN: Ah, another SasoDei! Gotta say, this is my favorite pairing! ^^ Hope you guys enjoy this little fic! Once again, I do not own Naruto, including characters, locations, exct. If I did, Sasori and Deidara...oh wait, if ANYONE other than Kishimoto owned it, I think SasoDei would be truly cannon! XD At least that's how it seems! Anyways, this is a lemon, so enjoy!

:::::

To Be Kept Waiting

:::::

Deidara paced back and forth across his room. His hands rose to run through his golden hair on multiple occasions as he thought about what to do.

"I wish Sasori would get back here, un," he muttered to himself, pivoting on his heels to go back the other direction. "Then I wouldn't be wondering what to do with myself. I hate solo missions, un!"

:::::

"I hate solo missions," the puppeteer growled as he continued through the forest. Sure, it was nice to not have to worry about his partner, but at the same time, an ally in battle can be helpful. Going up against four shinobi by one's self can be tiring. Then, he supposed, there was also the fact that his partner was Deidara, the one person he couldn't live without.

What ever possessed him to fall in love with someone so much younger than him? He could never really answer that. He was baffled, too. Maybe it was his looks? Blond hair, blue eyes, that smirk...or maybe it was his personality? Loud, cocky, arrogant at times...a complete contrast to the red-head. What ever the reason was, Sasori loved him, and really REALLY wanted to be back with him.

'Goodness, I'm so hopeless.'

:::::

"It's just a little mission," Deidara continued, not faltering in his walking across his room over and over again. "Go to the base, kill the guy, take the scroll, come home...that's all he has to do. It can't take him too long, can it? He'll be back before I even know it, un."

A moment of silence passed, his bare feet padding across the hard floor and his cloak's occasional billow being the only sounds.

"Ack! Who am I kidding? I do know he's not back yet, and he had to go all the way to the far side of the Land of Fire! Well, he'll still be home soon, right? He could even be back tonight, if I'm lucky, un!"

With new hope in his heart, he stopped his pacing and sat on his bed, resting his arms on his knees. It wasn't until now that he felt his eyes begin to feel heavy, blinking a couple times.

"Hm, maybe a little nap wouldn't be so bad, un."

:::::

With the hide-out in sight, Sasori was relieved. He could go in, give his report to Pein-sama, then he'd be off to do what ever he wanted! Which would probably be Deidara...

Raising his hand as he stopped in front of a large boulder, he began to focus his chakra. The boulder began to move, clearing a passage for the red-head to take. He stepped in before turning around, commanding it to close again.

Not waiting for it to completely close, he headed down the hallways, faint candle-light guiding him. Only a moment later, he stopped at a door before opening it.

"Welcome back, Sasori."

"Pein-sama," he greeted, walking inside the room. He placed a scroll on the desk his leader sat behind. "Here's my mission report for you."

"Thank you. I am to assume it was a success?"

"Yes, the target was eliminated, and the scroll obtained," he pulled out a second scroll, placing it next to the first.

"Very good. Go rest. I'll have a mission for you and Deidara within the next couple days. I would like you to be prepared by then."

"Of course," the puppeteer responded, bowing to the other. "I shall take your leave now."

Sasori stepped back out into the hallway and closed the door. As he heaved a sigh of relief, he began to feel just how tired he was. For this mission, he had to use his ningen-no-jutsu, and being back in a human body was a hard transition for the puppet master.

"Hm, well, let's go see how much Deidara destroyed while I was gone."

:::::

"Deidara," Sasori called, knocking on the door. Deidara's blue eyes blinked open as he looked at the door, pushing his cloak that he'd been using as a blanket off of him. "Deidara? You asleep?"

"No, you can come in, un," the blond called back. Seconds later, the door opened, revealing the man he wanted to see. "Sasori no Danna, un!"

The bomber bolted up from the bed, rushing over to embrace the red-head in a tight hug. The red-head's arms quickly wrapped around him, holding the two close together. The chose to stand like this for a while, slowly rocking back and forth.

"I missed you too, brat," Sasori pushed Deidara away just far enough for him to look into the other's bright blue eyes. The two grinned at each other.

"I missed you a lot, un," he responded before leaning in, rubbing his nose against the puppeteer's own.

"You're nose is cold."

"I blame Kakuzu. He keeps this place like an ice box, un."

The red-head simply chuckled, pressing his nose a little harder against the other. He then brought his lips closer to the blonds, finally letting them touch.

Deidara was quick to use his tongue, running it along Sasori's bottom lip. Grinning, he let the younger explore while he ran his own hands over the bomber's sides. The quiet moans that managed to escape the blond were enough to make Sasori want to just throw him on the mattress right then and there.

Pale hands reached for the edge of Deidara's mesh shirt. The blond pulled away from the other, letting him remove the article of clothing. As Sasori pulled him back in, he reached a hand up to pull the red ribbon out of his hair.

As lips reconnected, the bomber's hands made their way to the neck of Sasori's cloak, pulling at the buttons to come undone. Working his way down the cloak, it slowly opened up. When the last button clicked open, he went back up to the shoulders, pushing the cloth off. The red-head dropped his arms long enough to let the cloak find it's way to the floor.

"Would you like to move to the bed?" the puppeteer asked, eyes already clouded with lust.

"Yeah, un," Deidara responded, beginning to move towards the mattress.

:::::

Sasori gently guided Deidara to lay down before getting on top of him. Hands continued exploring familiar territory as the red-head ground his clothed crotch against the other. The new pressure sent waves of pleasure through the blond, manifesting themselves in moans and pants. The red-head moved his hands to begin unhooking the bomber's clay pouches (one must always be ready for a battle, even when on home territory) while the blond began removing the puppeteer's sash.

"Ah!" Deidara gasped as the other's hand grazed his growing erection.

Smirking, the red-head ran his pointer finger up the length, producing another series of moans from the blond below him.

"P-please..." the younger pleaded, hardly managing words between pants and moans.

"'Please' what, Dei-da-ra?" Sasori spoke slowly, drawing out the blond's name.

"Please...don't tease...me, un..."

The puppeteer's smirk grew. "Impatient tonight?"

"There are...just a couple things...I don't like to wait for...and...this is one of them, un," he spoke, face flushing a dark red.

"Well then, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. You must have been waiting a while."

"Try a week, un."

A red brow raised curiously. "I've only been gone a week."

"Exactly, un."

A chuckle escaped the red-head as he finished unclasping the pouches, tossing them gently over the side of the bed. "To be kept waiting that long, I really have gone against my words, haven't I?"

"Please, Danna~" the blond tugged at the button of the other's pants. "I need you, un."

Sasori's heart pounded harder at the words. "Just a little more patience, unless you don't mind being bedridden for the next day or two."

With no more words, the blond unclasped the button and lowered the zipper, pulling the fabric away from the red-head. Sasori too undid Deidara's pants, tossing them aside with the rest of the discarded clothing. Boxers removed, the two now lay there in nothing more than they came into this world with.

The puppeteer placed three fingers at the blond's lips. Knowing their purpose, the bomber took them in, sucking them to coat the graciously. A moment later, Sasori removed them, bringing them down to the blond's entrance. He slowly inserted the first one, getting a distressed mewl from the younger man below him.

"Just try to relax," he whispered, bringing his lips to kiss the bomber. He could feel the other begin to relax, and started to move the finger in and out.

When the blond seemed adjusted, he inserted a second finger, repeating the process from the first. A third finger was also added, and before he knew it, the bomber was panting in pleasure.

"Danna..." he managed, getting the older's attention. "I-I'm...ready, un~"

Only nodding in agreement, Sasori removed the fingers. Using his other hand, he coated his palm and fingers with saliva before coating his own cock. Feeling it was wet enough, he placed himself at the blond's entrance, pushing in quickly.

"AH!" Deidara cried out. He was so used to the feeling, yet it always felt so foreign to him. The red-head leaned down to place kisses on the blond. He trailed his jaw bone with small quick kisses of reassurance.

"You all right?" the puppeteer questioned quietly.

The blond took a moment to respond. "Yeah, I'm...I'm ok, un."

As much as the red-head wanted to just pound into the blond, he knew how much that could hurt him. "Let me know when you're ready."

Blue eyes opened slightly, wanting to look into the brown ones above him. As lust clouded as they were, they were also filled with something else.

"I'm ready, un," it was hardly a whisper, but Sasori heard it loud and clear.

Gently pulling out, he pushed back in, trying to create a steady rhythm. Deidara's cheeks flushed darker as the feeling became less intrusive and more pleasurable.

"Danna~" Deidara started. "A little...harder...un..."

Complying with the blond's words, Sasori's thrusts became more forceful, causing the bed to start squeaking in protest. Moans from the younger drown out the sound, though, as the two built up a faster rhythm.

"Ah! Right there, un!" the bomber shouted, the feeling of his prostate being hit sending a massive waive of pleasure through him.

The puppeteer continued to hit the bundle of nerves, causing the blond to gasp and pant more frequently. He could feel himself getting closer to release. He reached a hand between him and the blond and began to pump the blond's hard erection.

"Haa~aah!" face flushed deeply red, the blond orgasmed, sending seed across his chest. Sasori thrust a couple more times before coming himself, growling and releasing deep inside the blond. The red-head's breathing became erratic as he fought the urge to collapse on top of the other. After a moment, with their heads cleared, the red-head allowed himself to lay beside the blond, pulling him up against himself.

On the verge of falling asleep, the bomber began to murmur, grabbing Sasori's attention.

"What did you say?" he asked, lifting his head to look at the blond's face.

"I...love you, un," the blond repeated, weariness evident in his voice.

A smile grew on the scorpion's lips. "I love you too, Deidara."

The blond only found strength enough for three more words and a smile. "I know, un."

:::::

Blue eyes slowly opened as Deidara awoke. His first thoughts were on the night before, but they slowly drifted to the fact that he was alone on the bed.

"Danna?" he shot up, the blankets that covered him pooling in his lap.

"You ok, Deidara?" the red-head asked. The blond finally registered that the puppeteer was sitting at his desk, book in hand.

"Danna...I just...I thought you were gone, un."

The red-head felt his lips curl into a smile. "Don't worry. I'm here," he slowly stood up, making his way to the bed before sitting beside the blond. "Why are you so worried?"

The bomber's eyes drifted to his hands, which sat in his lap, thumbs making circles around each other. "I...to be kept waiting...I don't like it. It scares me when you go on your own, un."

"You're worried I'll not come back," Sasori stated matter-of-factly. The blond simply gave a small nod. "Don't worry so much. I won't leave you, I promise."

Deidara looked up into chocolate brown eyes with a smile. "Thank you, Sasori no Danna, un."

The puppeteer pulled the bomber into a hug. "I love you, brat."

"I love you too, Danna, un."

:::::

AN: GAH! Sappy ending! Oh, well. That's how these types of stories are supposed to end, right? Well, I think this one was just a little shorter than my usual, so let me know what you thought. Was it still good? Was it missing something? Raimei, it sucked? Please let me know your thoughts! I always consider what comments I get while writing! ^^ So, for now, I bid thee all farewell! (though only for now)

~Raimei Megami

Side note: Ningen-no-jutsu is basically a human transformation jutsu that I created to give Sasori a human body. 'Ningen' in japanese means 'human.'


End file.
